Average girl
by xJETx
Summary: rated t cuz im paranoid  and beta less !
1. Chapter 1

AVERAGE GIRL

I stared at a calendar, _Valentines Day _I thought.

_**February 14 you say you wanna see me**_

I went to the library to see Zach in the library. When he walked toward me I saw someone hiding in his shadow…

_**I'm thinking chocolate and flowers**_

_**We meet for breakfast I'm feeling restless**_

_**Been getting ready for hours**_

"Hey Zach" I whispered to him, I leaned in to give him a kiss, but a familiar voice stopped me. What are you doing to my boyfriend? Macey asked me. I gasped and Zach said "we are over" and left me in the library, all alone to pick up the broken pieces of my heart.

_**Walk through the door gonna give you a kiss**_

_**But you turn ur head to avoid my lips**_

_**And who's this girl your with?**_

_**Does that mean we're over, over?**_

"Happy Valentines Day too Zach" I mumbled under my breath. I went to my room and pulled out my guitar and played on it like I always did when I was mad. I also let some tears escape my eyes.

_**He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling **_

_**Inside it feels like I'm broken I say its okay,**_

_**Happy Valentines Day **_

_**The biggest lie I ever spoken **_

_**They're walking out the door**_

_**I wave goodbye**_

_**As soon as they leave I start to cry**_

_**Put my faith in the wrong guy**_

_**It's over, over**_

I looked at myself, and decided to get my self- dolled up. I took my guitar and headed to the theater. When I walked in everything was quiet, not even a whisper. I sighed and headed to the stage, when I heard someone say "dang I can't believe Zach ditched her for Mchenry ".

I went up to the stage, took a chair, and sat down "this song is called Average girl". I glared at Zach a little and started.

_**I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter**_

_**But you gave it right back**_

_**And said I like her better**_

_**That's when my whole word came crashing down**_

_**And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams**_

_**With her Angelina lips and size zero jeans**_

_**Can't believe I didn't see this coming around**_

Soloman grinned at me. And everyone else here was shocked I could sing, though I thought I didn't sound any good. I looked at Zach's terrified expression for a moment and went back to singing.

_**I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter**_

_**But you gave it right back **_

_**And said I like her better**_

_**That's when my world came crashing down**_

_**She's just so beautiful**_

_**She's just so beautiful **_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**I'm just an average girl**_

Everyone gasped, no one knew what this song was about not even my best friend Bex. Bex looked murderous and so did Grant, and Jonas.

_**February 14**__**th**___

_**I'm feeling sad and lonely**_

_**Nobody here wants to hold me**_

I felt the tears coming back so I ran to the rain leaving my guitar in front of Zach.

_**-sniffle- don't worry this story isn't over just yet!**_

_**Oh and I don't own the Gallagher girls even though I keep trying to save money for it.**_

_** See that button there the one that says review! Click ten times and you will get the next chappie I promise! (oh and flames will be used to make cyber cookies for all those who wrote nice reviews)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Average Girl

_**-sniffle- I LOOOVE you guys! Those were some of the sweetest reviews I have ever gotten! But what pains me is that hardly anyone reviewed. -Sobs-**_

_**Me: now here is the disclaimer!**_

_**Cammie: do I have to do it?**_

_**Me: yes or I'll kill you! –Evil laughter-**_

_**Cammie: What! Then whose story is it going to be?**_

_**Me: I'll make it Bex OR Zach's pov**_

_**Cammie: fine! xJETx does not own Gallagher girl BY ALLY CARTER or average girl by EMILY OSMENT**_

_**

* * *

**_

I found a seat in the grass and sat there, for who knows how long. I sighed. "Good job Cammie". I was stunned, why was Solomon here, but I seemed to say this out loud. "I'm here because the CIA has asked me to offer you an important job". I turned around stunned by the turn of events. "What job?" "Oh you know an assassin".

What! I cried. "Yes Cammie now will you take it?"

I looked at my home, my life and whispered yes.

I sat back up and went to my room and started to pack my clothes and various things until Bex walked in. "what are you doing cam?" I looked at her and told her the truth. In the end she ended up helping me pack and escorting me to the jet. "Bye Bex!" I yelled she looked at me and yelled bye, then left, tears running down her cheeks.

When I got inside the plane there was a chair in the middle with hair dye and various make up tools. "What's going on here?" I yelled. Then appeared with Solomon.

"Cammie we are going to tweak your appearance, so that you are physically attractive" Solomon said. Great I snorted "thanks for hurting my ego", but the truth was that I was pretty average (_**there is a reason why she is the chameleon)**_ a lady came out with hair dye and totally changed my image. She cut my hair so that it was up to my shoulder, she dyed it dark chestnut brown, and cut off my bangs. "Now" D.R. smith started "what color do you want your eyes to be?" I thought about this for awhile and it ended up being purple with a little bit of cat like green.

When they were done I turned myself to the mirror and I looked sexy! Omg! I shrieked. Solomon shaked his head and said "bring in the clothes and throw away the old ones". In a second super hot not me clothes came out, "are these mine?" my hottest teacher looked at me and said "yes they are all yours, but it will make my job being your godfather so hard". I stopped jumping and ran to Mr. Solomon to give him a hug. He surprised me when he hugged me back and said "don't worry you are a fine girl and Zach is an idiot to ditch you" I looked at him and saw my dads best friend not my hot teacher or a lethal CIA agent. Thanks I whispered and I went back to my seat and put on my ear buds and played this amazing song called "for you" it was in japanese.

* * *

_**Well I hope you likey! And I need at least 5 reviews okay! And this time I will show no mercy! Oh and here are the cookies that I promised to make. –Passes out cookies- NOW REVIEW! (p.s. check out that song "for you" its amazing but its in Japanese)**_


	3. Chapter 3

AVERAGE GIRL

_**I really meant it when I said that I was going to show no mercy, but my best friend kept calling me telling me to update so to shut her up (you know I love yah)I'm updating so yeah.**_

_**Me- Now here is the disclaimer!**_

_**Solomon-Wait how did I get here?**_

_**Me-I have magic powers! So… do the disclaimer! **_

_**Solomon-I rather not…**_

_**Me-well you can say bye bye to Abby **_

_**Solomon-NO! Okay I'll say the disclaimer just no okay!**_

_**Abby-mmmmmmffff! (Hurry up idiot, and I love you)**_

_**Solomon-xJETx does not own Gallagher girls by ally carter and teardrops on my guitar by Taylor swift**_

_**Me-thanks! Now what the hell are you doing reading this when you can be reading my awesome book!**_

"Wake up Cameron… WAKE UP!" I was about to curse at the person who woke me up, but I noticed that the person was Solomon so I really couldn't do anything. "Yeah good morning uncle jay", he rolled his eyes "yes we are here, so get your things and meet me in the limo". "Okay uncie!" I sighed and took my stuff out of the jet and left, but not before I noticed a big Hollywood sign and a whole bunch of tourists and paparazzi.

"Oh by the way" Solomon started "welcome to Hollywood". I rolled my eyes and yelled "I knew that". When we got to the beach house I felt like a regular girl on a vacation not an assassin in training. "Now this is crazy, this is mine?" I asked Uncle Joe after he explained how assassins get their own headquarters. He grinned and told me he got a better one when he was an assassin. I stared at him "you were an assassin?" he looked at me and answered in the most simplest of ways, he said yes. When I unpacked my stuff in my room I put on my training gear and entered the gym. When I entered the gym I saw Solomon and he was holding a up a remote. "Now Cammie you need to be a killing machine in the field you understand that right?" I nodded my head and put my attention back on Solomon. "Now then lets spar" he said that with a smile on his face. He had me down in to seconds flat for three times and then ten on the other five!

"Now then lets see if I can find some energy boosts for you" he said, then a screen came out and there was a picture of Zach and Macey making out. That was what I needed because I took down Solomon and those stupid robots down in about ten minutes (nine minutes with 20 second to spare, but who's counting?) that's how it went until it was eight so I went to take a bath. In the radio they started play "should have said no", I broke down and I started crying like crazy and when that song was over I changed in to my pajamas, took my guitar and headed to the roof.

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

I looked at the stars…

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful that **_

_**Girl he talks about **_

_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

I sighed Macey has everything she needs

_**He's the reason for the teardrops**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car that I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

I looked at the ocean

_**Drew looks at me **_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

There were teardrops on my guitar too. I sighed and headed to my room still thinking

About Zach.

Zach's pov

I looked at gallythorne (_**sorry! forgot to mention they combined schools) **_it felt so empty without gallagher girl here…

_**Haha! I put a cliffy and I won't update until Friday so stick that in your pipe and smoke it. Oh and there will be ZAMMIE! Not now though. Don't forget to review though or I'll make Cammie die in the next chapter!**_

–_**Evil laughter- **_

_**Cammie- MMMMMMMMMFFFFGGGGHHHELLP! (WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REVIEW!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Average girl

_**Okay don't expect this everyday, it's just that I finished math and Latin (yes like the roman language) and it was correct. So I'm updating cuz I have free time baby! FREEDOM!**_

_**Me- now here is the disclaimer!**_

_**Cammie- -rolls eyes- thxs to all who reviewed you really saved me out there!**_

_**Me- -shows dart gun- what about the disclaimer?**_

_**Cammie- -gulps- um check to previous chapters of what xJETx doesn't own and she also doesn't own**_

_**Flashing lights by KANYE WEST and picture to burn by TAYLOR SWIFT**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-ONE YEAR LATER-**_

_**ZACH POV**_

I looked at Macey, she was whining on how we have been together for a year and I still haven't given her a pet name. "Zach can I have cammie's Old Nick name?" I cringed I haven't heard her name in a long time and to tell you the truth I kind of missed having her here, near me, smiling with that beautiful… STOP IT Zach! I can't think of her besides Macey was and still is way hotter. I sighed and decided to go to sleep.

Cammie's pov

I looked at Joe. "No way you can't be serious!"

I did not want to go to Gallagher again. "Oh Cammie think about it" I sighed and thought about. LOL! I can see his expression now. Okay! I chimed. Joe smiled at me and handed me the uniform. "Huh they changed it" he looked at me with a "no chizz" expression and told me to get ready the jet was coming in 20 minutes. When the jet came I put on my sexiest red dress, black heels, and some mascara and lip gloss, I looked hotter than ever, I smiled. When we landed at Gallagher I saw the security staring at me I smiled and winked, they started drooling. I laughed and continued to the cafeteria. I stopped when I heard my mom say my name; I took that as a cue and opened the doors.

Everybody stared at me and I heard whispers like "wow she looks hotter than ever, hey Macey has some competion, she isn't the chameleon anymore, (and I heard zach say this) I have a crazy ex on the loose". I laughed and yelled "Hey Gallagher miss me?" All the teachers laughed and I went up to the podium to talk.

I looked at all the guys and winked, their eyes suddenly got hopeful, I laughed.

"Hello Gallagher and before you ask yes I know you combined schools, but I rather just call this magnificent school Gallagher to honor Gilligan Gallagher. Now I will be your instructor in cove ops so I suggest not getting on my bad side. I saw cringes through out the room and smiled. Now some of you may know me from two years ago and let me tell you something I'm not the same pushover you knew back then, I'm better and faster and smarter maybe a little bit hotter don't you agree Zachary? He stammered and sat back down, I and laughed. Anyway there will be a pool party at seven so I suggest you get ready and happy eating" and with that I left to a very startled Bex.

Bex's pov

I looked at my best friend actually no stared. She was here! I was so excited. She walked toward me and whispered if we could go to our room now I laughed and nodded, Gallagher now had two people in each room. I led her to the room before I realized something. "How do you know you're rooming with me?" I asked, she smirked and pointed to herself while saying assassin. I rolled my eyes and let her in. she smiled and yelled "finally I get to get out of this bloody dress!" I laughed while she took of her dress and threw it to the floor and got a black silky robe from her suitcase. She turned to me and smiled and it wasn't until then that I realized how sexy and hot she looked. Hey she said I rolled my eyes and whispered "how you have been holding up?" she seemed surprised and hurt she looked at me with tears in her eyes and whispered not well I looked at her and sighed it was six we needed to get ready. She looked at me and said lets get ready I smiled and got my bathing suit out. She sighed and passed me one from her suit case. It was totally me. "Thanks" she smiled and told me it was for me anyway.

In the end we looked hot.

Cammie pov

Bex already left, I told I wanted to be fashnaibly late.

When I was ready I strutted down to the pool guys drooled at me while girls shot daggers. I smiled and took of my robe guys opened their mouths, and what was really funny was that they were playing flashing lights by kanye west.

_**As I recall you I know you love to show off**_

_**But I never thought that you would take it this far**_

_**But what do I know**_

I smirked. When I spotted Bex I smiled and headed over there, but not before I took of my ponytail and shaked my hair that I entered the water.

Zach pov

I looked at Cammie. I saw a super hot lethal girl front of me, but inside I saw the personality that had drawn me to her. "hey Gallagher girl" I yelled she smiled at me and I swear I'm not making this up, but I felt complete when she smiled, like it made me happy. "Hey Blackthorne boy" she answered, but before I could answer she volunteered to sing.

Cammie pov

I thought about a song that got me and I thought Taylor swift…

_**State the obvious**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

_**I realize you love yourself more than you can **_

_**Love me**_

Zach was choking with embarrassment I smiled.

_**So go tell your friends **_

_**I'm obsessive and crazy **_

_**That's fine I'll tell mine **_

_**Your gay and by the way**_

Everyone either laughed or snickered at this part, I know the teachers did …

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned your just another**_

_**Picture to burn!**_

_**There's no time for tears **_

_**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

_**There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends**_

All the guys looked hopeful; I winked at them and went back to singing.

_**And if you come around here**_

_**Saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's going to show**_

_**How sorry you'll be!**_

Solomon grinned at this part while Zach cringed

_**And if you're **_

_**Missing me**_

_**Better keep it to yourself**_

_**Cause coming around here**_

_**Would be bad for your health**_

I winked at Zach. Then Macey entered, but nobody noticed, not even Zach he still had his attention at me. I felt happy.

_**Burn, burn, burn, burn **_

_**Baby burn**_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

_**Baby burn**_

I looked at everyone and smiled "hoped you liked this little show and guys" I grinned while I said this

"by the way, I'm still single and on the prowl"

* * *

_**Well I hoped you like it! And 'im sorry for all those **_

_**Zacey fans**__** but I hate zacey!**_

_**I love zammie!**_

_**So to all those zammie haters out there!**_

_**I just want to say it's going to happen anyway so get over it!**_

_**And umm please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Average girl 

_**Omg! Thxs for all the awesome**_

_**Reviews they are what make me update so often.**_

_**The only reason I'm updating now is cuz my mom **_

_**Isn't here so my grandparents are babysitting me… **_

_** Me- anyhoo here is the disclaimer!**_

_** Zach-I am not saying anything!**_

_** Me- - takes out poison- so what are you going to say?**_

_** Zach- um xJETx does not own Gallagher girls and Falling for you by Colbie caillet (or something like that)**_

_**Me-yay! Because of that there will be zammie in this chapter!**_

_**Zach- yay...**_

* * *

CAMMIE POV

After that outburst I walked to my room and fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

When I woke up I took off my bathing suit put on short shorts, a sweat that says "cougar", and left. When I walked to the great hall I expected it to be empty, not filled with people. "hello Cammie I see you decided to join us, I was just telling the senior class that they will have a cotillion tomorrow, but because of your lateness I think I will make an exception." My mom said. I rolled my eyes while the rest of the senior class whispered "pawned, tight, oh snap…" and other slang words. "Oh mother I think that there will be no exception in this cotillion, because I have done so many _jobs_ for the CIA I feel that it would be quite cruel to punish me for one lateness don't you think mother?"

I said with a grin playing on my face, all the teachers were chuckling with anticipation, and the student where giggling except my mom who smiled. "I see your point, Cameron you will participate due to your service for our country now sit" I rolled my eyes chose a seat near Bex and sat. "So Bex" "what?" bex asked, I smiled "I bought you the perfect dress" I turned to Liz "you too Liz meet up in our room so I can give them to you" Liz smiled and nodded.

-1 hour later-

Ok! Come in' I yelled they came in and opened their eyes. Wow! Liz and bex yelled. I smiled and gave bex the red dress that totally showed of her muscles, and Liz a soft baby blue to highlight her pixie features. "Do you like it?" they nodded.

"Show us your dress?" bex yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and showed them a short purple dress. They smiled and whispered awesome.

BEX POV

Wow that dress is so Cammie! I almost screamed, but I kept my poker face. "So Cammie did you know that Macey broke up with Zach?" I looked at her expression; her eyes got hopeful and a smile was playing on her lips. "Really bex?" I smiled and said "really"; mace told me yesterday she wanted the new guy nick. I stared at her. She was jumping for joy. "Bex I'll be back!" and with that she left.

"Think she's going to see Zach?" I Asked Liz. She smiled and nodded her head.

Cammie pov

I ran to the boy's room, when I got there I heard something that every girl wants to hear.

Zach pov

I stared at grant and Jonas. "Guys I think I'm falling for Cammie". Grant snorted "you and every boy in this school!" I stared at grant that was true I sighed and went to bed not expecting someone arms wrapping around me. "Zach I heard Macey broke up with you! Are you okay?" I turned and looked at Cammie I saw that she was happy as hell, I smirked. "God dammit Goode! I swear I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face" she yelled. I leaned and whispered okay. She smiled and there was a twinkle in her eyes; one that someone will usually get when their going to mess with someone…

She leaned in and slapped my face. "Ow Gallagher girl that hurt!" She laughed and whispered 'I love irony' in my ear then left.

Grant came up to me and whispered whipped then left, I smiled and did the same thing and went to bed.

-6:00 pm-

Me grant and jonas were getting ready. When we finished we headed to the ballroom and waited in anticipation…

Cammie pov

"Turn around bex" I yelled and got the pins in her hair. She smiled and waited for me. When we finished we headed to the great hall. I saw jaws drop and envious glare. I winked and opened the doors and saw dancing and conversation, but my stare went to someone with emerald eyes I blushed and walk toward a table but not before Zach tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to dance. I smiled and held out my hand which he took gracefully and led me too the balcony.

I grinned I never knew that Zach was this cheesy.

Then a song started playing which I think summed up my feelings perfectly.

_**I don't know but I think I may be falling for you**_

_**Dropping so quickly**_

_**Maybe I should keep this to myself**_

_**Wait until I know you better**_

I smiled at him and he smiled to and I swear I felt mushy when he did that.

_**I've been spending all my time**_

_**Just thinkin' about you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**And now I found you**_

_**I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

A light drizzle was showering on us which I think made this scene more romantic…

_**As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand**_

_**Pull me toward you and we start to dance**_

_**All around us I see nobody**_

_**Here in silence it's just you and me**_

The rain wasn't so light, actually it was pouring cats and dogs, but I didn't care and neither did Zach in fact he looked happier.

_**Oh I just can't take it**_

_**Emotions spinning around**_

_**I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me**_

_**And now I just can't hide it**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

_**I can't stop thinking about**_

_**I think I'm falling for you **_

_**I'm falling for you, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Falling for you**_

It was pouring, but I didn't care.

Zach and I leaned in and kissed. (Cliché right!)

But I didn't care. When we stopped zach asked the most stupidest question. "Are we friends?" I smiled and whispered "I think we're more then friends".

* * *

_** Yay! Zammie! Now if you flame me telling me this is a cliché chapter, let me tell you something –coughs- **_I_** am a hopeless romantic okay!**_

_**So dealz with it or no more bookie!**_

…

_**I'm kidding! I'm going to continue the story I'm just not going to update often.**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Average girl 

_**Thxs for the reviews!**_

_**I love you guys**_

_**(Not like that though… as fellow fanfictioners)**_

_**Any way I'm sorry that you guys had to wait**_

_**But my cuz Amelia**_

_**(She's seven…)**_

_**Just read the Gallagher girls series**_

_**And is asking me nonstop questions about **_

_**ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG**_

_**Like "when is the next book coming out?" or**_

"_**When are Zach and Cammie going to get married?"**_

_**Like I have answers!**_

_**Anyway I brought this up because this will have GG4**_

_**Spoilers so**_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**Me-now my cuz is going to say the disclaimer!**_

_**Amelia- umm I'M ONLY SEVEN!**_

_**Me- well that didn't stop you from reading GALLAGHER GIRLS or TWILIGHT!**_

_**Amelia- fine check to previous chapters of what my mean cuz DOESN'T own**_

_**Me- you're lucky I'm not making a story about you and your stupid questions…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cammie pov**_

"And they lived happily ever after" Rhea smiled and soon fell asleep. I looked at my daughter…So beautiful. I must've said this out loud because Zach came in whispered

"It's because she's Goode like that" I looked my drop dead sexy husband, Zachary Goode. He smirked and whispered in my ear "I think you're pretty hot yourself". "How did you know that?" he stood up, smirked and pointed to himself and said spy. I rolled my eyes, but my thoughts when back in time when Zach begged me to runaway with him, so that we could find the answers we were looking for. I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. What's wrong Gallagher girl? Zach asked "I never found answers Zach! The circle will be looking for Rhea! I never liked your mother Zach! I wish her and that stupid group of hers go to hell!" Zach cringed, but I didn't care I was too mad. "Gallagher girl don't worry nothing will happen to Rhea. She's too young they won't hurt her. Remember when they hunted for you, they waited until you were older thinking that you might have known something! You already were in Gallagher! just calm down." I sighed he had a point I was already 16 when they started looking for me. I looked at Zach, all the things we've been through showed in his eyes. All the fear, love, doubt, everything. "Your right zach I'm just worried Zach aren't you" I looked at his eyes which were filled with fear.

"Don't worry cam, nothing bad is going to happen she will be ready for everything, she WILL be the best spy ever and it does help when your two parents are the legendary ZACHARY GOODE and CAMERON ANN MORGAN." I smiled and kissed him. We ended up making out for ten minutes. When we pulled away I felt reassured that nothing was going to happen to my family without a fight and a Goode one at that.

_**

* * *

last chapter, but the sequel will come!**_

_**And I'm also going to write an oneshot of what **_

_**The Gallagher girls series has done to my family!**_

_**So look for those books**_

_**This weekend**_

_**This is me and my cuz signing off and I hope YOU HAVE A TEENAGE DREAM!**_


	7. Chapter 7

AVERAGE GIRL

_**HI JUST WANTED TO MENTION THAT THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL DUE TO A REALLY EMAIL THAT I GOT**_

_**-SOBS-**_

_**-SNIFFLE- ANYWAY I WILL CONTINUE THE OTHER ONE WHICH WILL BE A ONESHOT**_

_**UNTIL THE NEXT GALLAGHER GIRLS**_

_**BOOK!**_

_**I WILL ALSO WRITE **_

_**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN**_

_**CAMMIE GOES TO NEBRASKA!**_

_**(CONTINUED CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO SPY!)**_

_**I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT THIS WASN'T MY CHOICE IT WAS THAT READERS CHOICE!**_

_**NOW I USUALLY DON'T GIVE AN S*****_

_**ON WHAT PEOPLE SAY TO ME BUT **_

_**WHAT THAT PERSON WROTE. Jeez…**_

_**Oh and to ADDICTEDTOBOOKS **_

_**IT ISN'T YOU SOO DON'T WORRY!**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND STARTE LOOKING FOR**_

"_**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CAMMIE GOES TO NEBRASKA"**_

_**AT FRIDAY, BUT I'M NOT MAKING A PROMISE**_

_**WHICH I CAN'T KEEP…**_

_**P.S. I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS EVEN THOUGH I SAVED SOME MONEY FOR IT**_


End file.
